


La nostra cosa

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Japanes GP, M/M, POV Charles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Charles sta cercando di evolversi e capirsi e fa molti piccoli passi in avanti, ma ha ancora problemi a vivere quello che ancora non sa cos’è in mezzo agli altri. Max invece è l’impaziente per eccellenza e se non gli mettesse fretta non sarebbe lui. Il tifone porterà parecchio scompiglio fra loro due.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Opposti in contrasto [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	La nostra cosa

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello del Giappone, in corrispondenza con la fic sewis La mia benzina. La prima parte è ambientata il mercoledì dove Lando ci rende noto che lui, Carlos ed i loro amici sono usciti con Max a divertirsi. Poi c’è una parte sul giovedì, dove c’è quella splendida press in cui Charles e Max sembrano una coppia, poi una scena nel sabato che mi ha ispirato le foto dove Max è di nuovo con Lando e gli altri... e Charles di nuovo non c’è con loro. Poi c’è la domenica. Come sapete le attività di F1 sono state sospese per il venerdì pomeriggio e per tutto il sabato per via del tifone. Quando ho visto che la domenica Charles interagiva con Daniel ho pensato ‘ok, questo lo devo usare!’ E così ho fatto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  LA NOSTRA COSA

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d01803ac3247aa7de60fbb59355d9ce/3c8978c872e25c2d-da/s640x960/abadd261037fa3a71ee71856142b7bc33210e785.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0bbc3e52807c6a5f8ca002ac3eab6a5b/3c8978c872e25c2d-5e/s640x960/ea1b2f1a16b0e1af614edaf435fca993276eadf1.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1e06e035be5f62584a2f6dedfd67bb50/3c8978c872e25c2d-e6/s1280x1920/61774d30fef9a29c5a301dfdad2d4147b6101631.png)

\- Ci vieni con me, Carlos, Lando e Nico? - La sua voce squillante mi trapana l’orecchio, sembra particolarmente allegro mentre me lo chiedo, ma non vedendo la sua faccia cerco di capire se sia serio mentre me lo chiede.   
Mi mordo la bocca, ho un nano secondo per capirlo senza farlo incazzare nel rispondere.   
Ed io non voglio farlo incazzare ancora ,sembra che lo faccio apposta...   
\- Dove? - Bel modo di cavarsela...   
\- A bere qualcosa da qualche parte! - Ok me lo chiede sul serio. Non so da cosa lo capisco, ma davvero vuole che io esca con loro. Non sono mai stato del loro gruppo. Io sono uno che sta con Pierre, in effetti ora che ci penso non ho mai avuto un gruppo. Nelle altre categorie stavamo tantissimo con Antoine in effetti.   
\- Non so se gli altri hanno piacere di avermi con loro, non credo di piacergli molto... - Nonostante le apparenze, Max è quello che piace di più fra noi due... fra i piloti della nostra generazione, quantomeno. Quelli che si conoscono da più tempo insomma.   
Visti dagli occhi esterni, ovvero gente normale e dai media, io sono quello che piace di più perché so comportarmi esternamente, anche se ultimamente sto avendo difficoltà in questo. Ma internamente al circuito Max è adorato perché sanno tutti che è genuino e simpatico, la sua schiettezza piace ed è comica in un certo senso. Io sono forse troppo serio o pesante o legato ed innaturale o non so. In effetti non ho la minima idea di come mi vedano gli altri e questo mi frena da uscite di gruppo come queste. Specie perché non mi hanno mai invitato.   
Come primo invito mi mette a disagio, mi lascia basito e ovviamente impreparato rispondo così come mi viene.   
Max ride rauco.   
\- Che cagata! Se te lo chiedo significa che puoi venire! - Storco la bocca pensandoci ed indago dubbioso.   
\- Gli hai chiesto? Lo sanno che vuoi che venga? -   
\- No, ma cosa c’entra? - Max inizia a seccarsi e a questo punto realizzo che è meglio che non venga. Quando si scoccia poi diventa intrattabile.   
\- Non voglio rovinare la serata a nessuno. Voi siete un bel gruppo, io non ci azzecco niente... - Max così sospira apertamente scocciato e non si mangia la risposta secca:   
\- Fa quel cazzo che ti pare, ma non venirmi poi a dire che vuoi provare ad approfondire con me perché non sono idiota! -   
Prima che attacchi rispondo per non rimanere senza parole. Sia mai che pensi che gli do ragione. Istintivamente ribatto velocissimo:   
\- Ma cosa c’entra! Ti ho detto che mi serve tempo per capire chi sono e cosa voglio, perché cazzo mi metti sempre fretta? - E forse il ‘sempre’ non andava bene. O forse il ‘cazzo’. Ma ormai è fatta, lui tira sempre fuori da me il mio lato peggiore, dannazione!   
In risposta lui mi vomita addosso solo un semplice: - Fanculo! - D’effetto e chiude. Io ovviamente non provo a richiamarlo e tanto meno gli scrivo.  
Non può mettermi fretta, devo capire cosa voglio da noi, non sono ancora sicuro... io non sono di quel gruppo, se esco con loro improvvisamente invitato da Max è ovvio cosa significa!   
Se si mettono a pensare che io e lui usciamo insieme e che siamo una coppia e poi invece ci ripenso e voglio solo qualcosa di fisico e sessuale?   
Che cazzo c’è di male nel voler essere sicuro di qualcosa?   
Col nervoso alle stelle provo l’istinto di scagliare il telefono contro il muro, ma mi trattengo a stento e getto un cuscino, il telefono lo lascio su una sedia.   
Che si fotta, cazzo. È un martello pneumatico, ora mi fa sentire in colpa, sembro io lo stronzo! Lui mi chiama così ma non è che lo sono davvero. Non sono dolce e gentile, ma non è che sono davvero stronzo, ma lui mi tratta così e... ma che si fotta! 

Mi ha fatto girare così tanto le palle che alla fine ho pure risposto male a Pierre e sono rimasto chiuso in camera a pensarci come un deficiente.   
Max non merita nemmeno mezzo dei miei pensieri!   
Però quando lo sento rientrare a notte fonda, io sono ancora sveglio a fissare uno schermo che passa film di merda, naturalmente il volume è basso perché non mi interessa un cazzo di cosa guardo.   
La mia vera faccia, dice lui.   
Ora gliela faccio vedere.   
Quando apro la porta non so se effettivamente sia lui, potrebbe essere chiunque altro e comunque in realtà poteva essere con gli altri con cui è uscito, ma mi ha fatto diventare scemo ed eccomi qua.   
Per fortuna è solo ed ha passato la mia camera per dirigersi alla sua. Sapeva perfettamente in quale sto io perché gliel’ho scritto appena arrivato nell’hotel riservato ai piloti, non so se abbia preso una camera vicina alla mia di proposito, ma non me ne frega niente.   
Max si gira e mi guarda, ha le guance rosse di chi è stato per locali a ridere e divertirsi un sacco, ho setacciato i profili di tutti quelli che erano e com’era ovvio delle foto del gruppetto sono spuntate.   
Mi sento stupido anche per questo, ovviamente.   
Comunque si gira, mi guarda e mi ignora tirando dritto verso la sua camera, quando ci si ferma davanti io lo raggiungo in un paio di falcate e lo spingo dentro la sua stanza. Nella foga del momento non mi rendo nemmeno conto d’aver dimenticato la mia chiave dentro, ovvero non entrerò tanto facilmente stasera perché sono imbecille.   
Max shoccato non ha molto per reagire e capire che ho fatto, si ritrova me dentro la camera ancora buia, da qualche parte gli cade quello che ha in mano, qualunque cosa fosse, probabilmente il telefono, e così al buio inizio a vomitargli addosso tutto quanto:   
\- Se ti dico che mi serve tempo per capire cosa voglio e prima che io lo capisca usciamo insieme ad altre persone come non abbiamo mai fatto, non pensi che tutti credano che stiamo insieme? E se poi io realizzo che non voglio una relazione da te? Che si fa? Torniamo ognuno per i cazzi propri? Vai a spiegargli che era una strana parentesi di una serata? - Max cerca la luce ma è completamente buio e quindi calpesta il telefono, credo, so che impreca e quasi cade, però non trova la luce. In compenso risponde al mio fiume furioso di parole con una sorta di eruzione vulcanica:   
\- Ma tu credi che la gente esca solo da accoppiata? Non ci sono gli amici? Non ci sono quelli che diventano amici anche dopo un po’, pure se prima si detestavano e poi imparano a conoscersi e si piacciono come amici? Tu sei così paranoico che nemmeno Seb arriva a certi livelli! Fa solo quel cazzo che ti va di fare, quante volte te lo devo dire? Forse è questo il punto, non hai voglia di me! - Gli esce in un modo che mi tira fuori una risposta molto spontanea:   
\- Come cazzo puoi dirlo? Io ho sempre voglia di te, lo sai! - Questo non era previsto uscisse dalla mia bocca.   
\- È solo sesso quindi e non ti fotte un cazzo di me al di là del mio culo! - La famosa eruzione vulcanica mi investe anche con una spinta. Seppure al buio mi trova al primo colpo e rinuncia ad accendere la luce. Io mi ribalto inciampando su qualcosa, la sua valigia forse. Finisco giù e lui mi sovrasta da come mi arriva la voce e dall’ombra nel buio credo che sia piegato su di me:   
\- Bastava dirlo subito invece di tirarmi scemo, credi che mi importi qualcosa? Tu hai intorno solo persone che ti scopi? Perché pure Seb è scappato da te appena ha visto chi sei veramente e mi chiedo se Pierre ti conosca davvero. Potresti stupirti di sapere che a volte l’amicizia è bella quanto una scopata! Ma che ne sai tu, visto che ti interessa solo... -   
\- Ho lasciato la mia ragazza! - Quando lo tuono, si ferma immediatamente. Come se c’entrasse con tutto questo.   
Max si zittisce improvvisamente e sento che fa un passo indietro come spaventato, ma non lo vedo in faccia e non so che espressione abbia. Sento però la sua voce tremante:   
\- Tu che hai fatto? -   
Cerco di alzarmi, ma muoversi al buio è sorprendentemente difficile, barcollo e in qualche modo capisce che non riesco a tirarmi su bene, torno ad inciampare sulla stessa cosa che mi ha fatto cadere e lui mi prende al volo per le braccia. Così il calore e la scarica elettrica ci attraversa e ci investe subito.   
Smetto di respirare.   
\- Perché l’hai lasciata? - Mi fermo, nemmeno respiro. Ora sento il suo respiro addosso, riesco anche a capire cosa ha bevuto. Non è ubriaco.   
Ora sono in piedi e le sue mani potrebbero lasciarmi, ma mi tiene stretto a sé, sento le sue dita che si conficcano nella mia carne.   
\- Non lo so, mi sentivo di prenderla in giro e non riuscivo più a stare con lei. - Ma a Max non basta, infatti incalza.   
\- L’hai mai amata? - Preso alla sprovvista per la strana domanda, scuoto la testa, lui mi vede grazie alle luci di fuori e agli occhi che si abituano al buio: - E perché l’hai lasciata solo ora? - In giro ho detto che era per concentrarmi meglio sulla F1, ma ovviamente è una cazzata.   
Non so cosa dire, capisco perché me lo chiede e lo sento spaventato o forse con l’urgenza di sapere.   
\- E perché me lo dici ora? - Incalza ancora. Io scuoto la testa e messo alle strette, alzo la voce cercando di respingerlo:  
\- Non lo so! - Ma non mi lascia andare.   
\- Sì che lo sai! L’hai lasciata per me e non sai come dirmelo! È questa la verità! Ti vergogni, hai già deciso cosa vuoi da me, ma non sei pronto ad ammetterlo né a te né a me! Ti vergogni di cosa, di volere una relazione con me? Intendi nasconderlo a tutti, te stesso per primo? - Se non lo fermo in qualche modo continuerà a sommergermi dalle domande e mi sento soffocare, mi gira la testa,, mi manca il fiato e all’ennesima domanda non resisto nemmeno io e lo bacio.  
Gli tappo letteralmente la bocca con la mia, premo con forza e finalmente smette di sparare domande a raffica. Non diventa un bacio focoso che diventerà sesso folle chissà dove visto che non vediamo nulla. Mi separo e finalmente la testa collabora, la mia lingua riesce a tirare fuori parole di senso compiuto. Finalmente vedo tutto e riesco a comunicarlo.   
\- Senti io non so ancora tutto questo, ho solo agito d’istinto, ho provato a seguire il tuo consiglio di essere più sincero e non volevo stare con lei... io ora voglio solo passare del tempo con te, ma non so in che modo non so perché, cazzo. Se tu mi porti coi tuoi amici per me è troppo presto. È come se io dopo avere imparato la bicicletta salissi subito in moto... devo... devo diventare più pratico, cazzo! -   
Questo calma immediatamente Max che sposta le mani dalle mie braccia ai lati del mio viso. Non è forte e matto come prima, è più delicato.   
\- Potevi aspettare di più a dirmelo, eh? - Mi stringo nelle spalle arrossendo:   
\- Ma io non so come reagivi perché non ti sto ancora chiedendo niente di sicuro e definito. È solo che forse vorrei qualcosa di più di solo sesso, ma per ora è ancora tutto troppo incerto. Sono più orientato di prima, ma... - Ma è Max a chiudermi la bocca questa volta. E ci mette la lingua, non avevo dubbi che lui andasse già oltre.   
Sorrido mentre lo sento violarmi e così accetto e lo accolgo, mentre le bocche si fondono e il bacio diventa bello.   
Siamo due deficienti, ma prima o poi capiremo come fare uno con l’altro.   
intanto, magari, troviamo la luce. Quello può essere un buon punto di partenza. 

Quando mi sveglio, c’è l’odore forte del caffè sotto il mio naso.   
\- È la cosa più vicina al caffè italiano che ti piace tanto... - La sua voce roca, lo è ancora di più al mattino e mi arriva prima che apra gli occhi, sorrido subito girandomi sulla schiena.   
\- Non sono già abbastanza viziato? - So che lo pensa, spesso me lo dice scherzando ma so anche che dietro tutto quel che dice c’è un fondo di ciò che pensa. Preferisco sapere le cose, comunque. Per questo mi piace, perché è schifosamente sincero.   
Max mi sta seduto sul letto, vestito con una tuta ed un bicchiere in cartoncino di caffè, sul letto matrimoniale, fra noi due, un sacchetto di carta.   
\- Mi piacciono quelli viziati! - Risponde lui divertito porgendomi il mio caffè appena mi siedo bene. Io lo prendo e a questo punto apre il sacchetto e tira fuori un waffle per sé mentre mi dà la brioche. Max è un po’ anomalo per essere un olandese che ha vissuto in Belgio finchè non si è trasferito a Montecarlo, perché solitamente i waffle chi proviene da quei luoghi non li mangiano a colazione ma come spuntino, ma so che lui se può li mangia sempre a colazione. Io invece sono fedele ai croissant.   
Comunque ognuno i propri gusti, dopotutto.   
Vedo che il suo caffè è diverso dal mio, il suo bicchiere è più grande infatti lui lo beve lungo, ma quello non lo puoi chiamare caffè, siamo seri.   
\- Potevamo andare a fare colazione giù... - Dico invece di commentare i suoi gusti. Lui alza le sopracciglia stupito:   
\- Dopo la pantomima di stanotte sull’essere più sicuro di ciò che vuoi prima di mostrarci in pubblico in qualità di qualcosa, ho pensato fosse meglio recuperare la colazione! - Scuoto la testa, era ovvio che me lo rinfacciasse, ma ha ragione.   
\- Non c’è niente di male nel farci vedere in giro insieme come amici. È normale che all’inizio, quando sei più piccolo, non riesci a separare le cose delle gare dal privato, ma poi si cresce e si impara a farlo. Se in gara succede qualcosa, una volta che scendi dalla macchina passa tutto. Siamo adulti, dopotutto. - Max mi fissa con il waffle addentato e la bocca sporca di nutella che si è fatto spalmare sopra. Io lo guardo e rido perché è spontaneamente shoccato.   
\- Ma hai il ciclo? Perché cambi idea proprio come una donna col ciclo, sai? Io no, io non voglio più uscire con te come amico, ok? Mi hai detto di no una volta ed io me la lego al ditooooo... - Finisce gridando perché per ripicca gli azzanno il resto del suo waffle anche se non vado matto, è solo per fargli un dispetto e lui così mi spinge, mi prende la mano con la brioche e morde quella.   
In un attimo finiamo per mangiare uno dalla mano dell’altro e se inizialmente ridiamo come scemi pensando di farci dispetti, alla fine ci rendiamo conto che sembriamo solo più coppia di prima.   
Specie quando finiamo per leccarci le rispettive dita, dimenticandoci dei caffè in precario equilibrio sul letto.   
Dopo che mi sono succhiato bene tutte le sue dita, passo a leccargli le labbra su cui c’è la cioccolata, in risposta mi bacia.   
È un bacio che sa di dolce, di colazione, di cioccolata.   
È un bel modo di iniziare la giornata. Oggi annunceranno cosa succederà sabato, ma è ovvio che salteranno le qualifiche, oggi intanto abbiamo la press dei piloti dove saremo io e Max e spero che finiremo seduti vicini.   
L’idea di fare qualcosa con lui oggi mi riempie già subito di buon umore, come di rado mi capita.   
Non so se sono pronto per vivere un rapporto di qualunque genere alla luce del sole. Però mi piace passare il tempo con lui, oltre che scopare ovviamente.   
E lentamente è sempre più lui che riempie il mio tempo libero, sempre più lui di Pierre, voglio dire.   
Forse non serve pensarci, forse le cose vanno da sole, spontanee. 

Leggo la speranza per un attimo nei suoi occhi e poi la delusione nella mia esitazione- forse con lui sono diventato troppo spontaneo dopotutto.   
Sono sempre stato bravo a fingere o a tenere gli atteggiamenti giusti, ma con lui pare che ci riesco sempre meno.   
Questo da un lato è bello, dall’altro è brutto perché ho appena capito d’averlo ferito di nuovo e Dio solo sa se non lo volevo davvero.   
Purtroppo è troppo tardi, è stata una frazione di secondo e tutto il giovedì passato a divertirci insieme specie durante la press, scema in un attimo in questo sabato di tifone che ci obbligherà a stare chiusi in albergo al sicuro.   
Per un momento nei suoi occhi vedo lo stesso tifone abbattersi e non so come reagire, spiazzato rimango zitto e buono.   
\- Non ti va, vero? - Mi gratto la nuca. Pensa Charles, cosa gli puoi dire? Ma poi capisco che con lui la sincerità è meglio.   
\- Non so ancora se sarei a mio agio... cioè verrei per te, ma ho ancora un po’ di timore, sai... - Non ce lo diremo mai ‘ehi voglio provare ad essere il tuo ragazzo’, ma ad un certo punto ci comporteremo così.   
Quando arriverà quel momento?   
Penso alle sue relazioni precedenti di cui per certo do solo Daniel, vorrei chiedergli come va con lui ora, se ci va ancora a letto. So che il rapporto è ancora molto buono e quindi in qualche modo la sta gestendo bene e vorrei sapere se quel bene comprende il sesso, ma non posso chiederglielo ora in questo contesto quando l’ho appena deluso.   
Ci penso e realizzo mentre lui fa un contenuto:   
\- Non importa. - e se ne va da Lando, Calros e gli altri per il mega torneo di Playstation.   
Non mi grida contro qualche parola acida e stronza, questo mi fa capire quanto ci sia appena rimasto male.   
Da solo nella stanza, impreco e sollevo gli occhi al cielo sentendomi di nuovo una merda.   
Ho bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno che ci è passato, ma non so con chi.  
Ne avrei parlato con Seb, ma ora come ora mi sta un po’ ignorando e devo lasciargli i suoi spazi. Lewis è un allungamento di Seb ovviamente.   
Pierre è escluso anche perché non è di questo ‘mondo’, non in modo cosciente. Non sarebbe nemmeno utile e lo ferirei. 

Ci penso per tutto il giorno con chi confidarmi e solo così, mentre nuoto nella piscina dell’albergo in modo piuttosto furioso con me stesso, fino a sfinirmi, arrivo al bordo che sto per morire e a quel punto mi ritrovo Daniel seduto lì che mi fissa con aria shoccata ed ammirata.   
E stranamente silenzioso.   
Ansimante lo fisso.   
Cos’è uno scherzo? Proprio lui?   
Lui fissa me, io continuo a fissare lui e lui è incredibilmente zitto, ma ci penso.   
Forse è un segno, forse devo parlarne con lui.  
Non di Max, ma in qualche modo...   
Mi mordo il labbro, mi isso fuori dalla piscina e mi siedo sul bordo vicino a lui ancora asciutto, non si è tuffato, ha solo le gambe immerse.   
\- Non nuoti? - Faccio prendendola larga. Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Sì, fra un po’... sono rimasto a vedere quanta apnea hai fatto... - Senza rendermene conto, gli chiedo quanto era e lui mi dice un numero che mi sorprende.   
\- Wow... - Sorrido imbarazzato, togliendomi la cuffia che mi spettina tutti i capelli che sono umidicci. - Ero preso da certi pensieri che mi preoccupano e... - Daniel inarca subito le sopracciglia stupito.   
\- Tipo? - Di norma uno si fa i fatti propri, ma lui non è uno nella norma, così sorrido un po’ intimidito e cerco di mettergliela giù.   
\- Relazioni... non convenzionali... - In un attimo capisce di cosa si tratta. Si usa quel termine per parlare di gay. Non sembra stupirsene molto, annuisce.   
\- Ti vedi con qualcuno? - Piego la testa di lato e annuisco, poi la scuoto.   
\- È questo il problema. C’è qualcosa con qualcuno con cui però non sono sicuro ancora di cosa voglio e cosa c’è... lui è impaziente, preme per... - Tossisco avvampando realizzando che ho appena usato il ‘lui’ apertamente, Dani sorride incoraggiante, dolcemente quasi, anche se solitamente i suoi modi sono altri. - preme per farci vedere più insieme in giro, fare più cose insieme, senza far capire che siamo una coppia, lui dice anche solo come amici è sufficiente... -   
\- Non eravate amici? - Credo che Daniel immaginasse di me e Pierre, gli ho appena detto che non è con lui la ‘cosa’. Mi mordo il labbro in difficoltà. Non voglio che sappia che mi faccio Max, è bruttissimo quel che sto facendo, ma sono sicuro che potrebbe consigliarmi bene.   
\- No... è uno con cui ho avuto problemi fino ad ora e poi ci siamo scoperti in una qualche sintonia, tipo. Poi è scattata la cosa di sesso ma forse si sta evolvendo, il punto è che non ne sono sicuro e non vorrei affrettare. Lui la vive sciolto, sicuro. Cioè non gli importa cosa siamo, cosa saremo... gli va di stare con me coi suoi amici e per lui va bene, ma se poi la cosa fra noi non decolla e... non lo so... -   
\- Credo che tu abbia solo paura di vivere questa cosa come una relazione, che ti piaccia, e poi realizzare che non funziona più e quindi di doverci rinunciare. È normale eh... ma pazienza se succede... anche in amicizia le cose cambiano... non preoccuparti di cosa penseranno gli altri... - A questo lo interrompo istintivamente.   
\- No non è questo, è che poi potrebbe mancarmi il tutto, no? Noi insieme agli altri e cose così.... Se poi mi piace troppo la situazione ma fra noi non va... - Daniel si aggrotta, è un pensiero davvero contorto.   
\- Non ci puoi fare nulla, pazienza comunque. Rinuncerai alla situazione. Ma è assurdo precluderti una storia perché non sai come viverla e come andrà. Nessuno ha una sfera di cristallo. - Lo guardo confuso ed insicuro, sono ancora incerto su questo punto. Tanto sicuro di me su una macchina, quanto assurdamente indietro su questioni di cuore. Sono proprio uno scemo. Lui sorride e mi circonda il collo.   
\- Buttati! - E così dicendo mi spinge in acqua da dove ero appena uscito. Finisco per bere dallo stupore, lui ride e si tuffa dietro di me iniziando a nuotare.   
Così niente, lo rincorro a ruota mettendomi a nuotare con lui e mentre lo faccio mi immagino con Max e gli altri suoi amici a scherzare insieme. Capiranno che c’è qualcosa fra noi e forse poi non funzioneremo più e smetteremo, ma è un rischio da correre. Penseranno ciò che vogliono, non deve essere più importante di me e Max.  
Oggi ci è stato di merda quando non sono andato con lui, di nuovo. È bello quello che gli ho fatto? No!   
Mi detesto per come lo sto facendo sentire, odio che stia male per colpa mia. Ha ragione quando dice che sono uno stronzo.   
Se non mi importava di lui ad eccezione del suo culo, non mi facevo tutte queste seghe mentali.   
Penso di essere pronto per andare avanti nella nostra ‘cosa’.   
Credo. 

Ovviamente lui poi mi evita per il resto del sabato, nemmeno litighiamo, non fa piazzate. Semplicemente mi evita come la peste. Non insisto, gli lascio i suoi spazi, è giusto dopo che io gliene ho chiesti così tanto.   
Spero di riuscire a parlargli e sistemare dopo la gara.   
Domenica è impensabile fare qualcosa che non sia legato alle corse, è pieno di impegni. Ci penso di tanto in tanto e lo cerco con lo sguardo, ma senza successo. Lui non è mai nei paraggi.   
Spero di riuscire a mettere le cose a posto.   
È vero che capisci ciò che hai quando lo perdi, ma sono uno che odia perdere e penso che in qualche modo ce la farò. 

Naturalmente farlo uscire di pista non è il modo migliore per iniziare a sistemare le cose con lui.  
Già mi immagino il litigio furioso che avremo dopo, quanto mi insulterà e come finirà tutto fra noi.   
È un pensiero che mi sfiora quando lo vedo finire indietro, poi non so altro di lui, penso alla mia corsa, mi concentro su questo anche se da lì in poi succede un po’ di tutto ed i guai mi colpiscono malamente, oggi decisamente corsa da dimenticare perché poi sarei dovuto uscire per sistemare la macchina, ma da dentro sembrava abbastanza bene, mentre ovviamente mi sbagliavo, ma gli altri mi hanno assecondato e non avrebbero dovuto, quindi il risultato è che fra l’aver colpito Max, che poi per inciso è uscito dalla gara, e il non essere andato in pit per sistemare la mia macchina, mi tolgono 15 secondi e di conseguenza slitto da quinto, e già mi stava sulle palle essere quinto visto che partivo secondo, a settimo e perdo due punti sulla classifica generale.   
La cosa mi irrita, ma da un lato sono sollevato che mi abbiano dato penalità perché so che Max si era già lamentato sulla mia mancata punizione, visto che poi hanno aspettato la fine della gara per darmela.   
In tutto questo, alla fine, mi resta solo il concetto che Max è arrabbiato e probabilmente anche con me oltre che con la FIA, cosa che si sa ormai..   
Cerco di trovarlo, ma lui essendo uscito presto era già pronto per andarsene e non avendo motivo per aspettarmi visto che probabilmente mi avrebbe mandato a cagare, se ne va senza incontrarmi e dirmi nulla.   
Cazzo, io sarò stronzo ma lui non è che sia facile, eh?   
Mi ha chiuso fuori da ieri. Tutti chiudono fuori qualcuno per un po’, ma gli danno l’occasione di sistemare le cose, lui no. Lui ha chiuso e basta. Non mi ha più incontrato nemmeno di sfuggita. evidentemente non lo voleva davvero. 

Cerco di chiamarlo ma non mi risponde, ad un certo punto chiude il telefono, così sospiro e alzando gli occhi al cielo, col magone che sale su prepotente, salgo in treno per andare verso l’aeroporto di Tokyo.   
Qua faccio un post pubblico su IG dove scrivo che mi dispiace aver rovinato la gara di Max. Non è che posso dire molto di più, ma questo lo leggerà.   
Non potrà chiudermi fuori per sempre.   
Se lui è un testone, io non sono da meno.   
Proprio mentre penso a lui, mi imbatto di nuovo accidentalmente in Daniel e lo fisso stupito mentre lui prontamente fa qualche stupido gioco col telefono ed io altrettanto prontamente reagisco ridendo e stando al suo gioco.   
Dopo di questo Daniel smette di fare lo scemo e si sistema nel sedile vicino al mio, la sera ci avvolge mentre il treno ci trasporta placido a Tokyio dove probabilmente rimarremo shoccati nel vedere gli effetti del tifone che l’ha colpito. Lentamente la vita riprende come prima anche se molte cose sono cambiate, perché è così che funziona coi tifoni.   
Mi sento colpito da un tifone, ora come ora.   
\- Come va? - Chiede con un’espressione di chi forse ha capito ma non vuole e finge di non esserci arrivato. Alzo le spalle con aria ovvia e triste.   
\- Sono qua solo, non si capisce? - Daniel sospira allo stesso modo sistemandosi le cuffie nelle orecchie.   
\- Vinca il migliore. - E quando lo dice, capisco che ha deciso di accettare la realtà e di non guardare altrove e che al contrario, non intende mollare.   
Si accende la musica, chiude gli occhi e si lascia addormentare in un cambiamento repentino che su di lui così giocherellone fino ad un momento prima, non mi sarei mai aspettato.   
Le facce delle persone, quelle nascoste. Quelle che hanno tutti.  
A volte penso che se smettessi di guardare sempre e solo me stesso, scoprirei un mondo incredibile là fuori. Forse è ora di aprirsi a questo. 


End file.
